Camp Pokeneyeout
"Camp Pokeneyeout" es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends, el octavo episodio de la cuarta temporada y el octogésimo sexto en general. Fue estrenado junto con el juego "Deadeye Derby". Trama del Episodio Aparecen Nutty y Lumpy. Se muestra a Toothy y a Sniffles, que están derribando latas con una resortera. Un pájaro está dejando bellotas en un agujero de un árbol. Una de estas se cae y golpea a Cuddles en la cabeza. Enfadado, mira a Toothy sosteniendo la resortera y cree que fue él quien lo golpeó. Toma una piedra y, usando otra resortera, se la lanza a Toothy, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Toothy toma otra piedra y se la lanza a Cuddles. La piedra golpea el tronco del árbol y rebota. Nutty, que está preparado para comerse su malvavisco, se quema uno de sus ojos, luego de que el malvavisco caliente es golpeado por la piedra que rebotó. Sniffles utiliza uno de sus inventos, que consiste en varias resorteras unidas, para atacar a Cuddles. Petunia está sosteniendo un racimo de uvas. Una de las piedras hace explotar el racimo, manchando a Petunia. Otra piedra se mete dentro de la trompeta de Lumpy. Petunia, enfadada por lo ocurrido, toma una resortera y se prepara para lanzar una piedra. Desgraciadamente, sus manos (aún manchadas por las uvas) hacen que la resortera se resbale y se empale en sus ojos. The Mole llega y toma la resortera, que ahora tiene los ojos de Petunia en sus dos extremos. Cuddles y Toothy se suben a unos carritos y inician una persecución. Se muestra una roca gigante, sostenida por un pequeño pilar de piedra. Lumpy sopla fuertemente su trompeta, haciendo que la piedra que estaba dentro se salga. La piedra golpea la roca que estaba en el pilar, haciendo que se caiga. Toothy y Cuddles continúan su persecución. Cuddles golpea a Toothy en el ojo con una piedra. Esto hace que Toothy pierda el control, haciendo que los dos carritos se estrellen, destruyéndose en el proceso. Confundidos, Cuddles y Toothy se levantan. Ven las resorteras en el suelo y rápidamente las toman y se preparan para disparar. Desde el cielo, la piedra llega y cae muy cerca de los dos. Los dos ahora están felices y se dan las manos. Sin embargo, la piedra golpea un árbol, haciendo que parezca una resortera gigante. La piedra llega y aplasta a Cuddles y Toothy. Aparece Nutty, cocinando su ojo derecho en la fogata, pensando que es un malvavisco. Antes de que el episodio termine, Nutty se prepara para comérselo. Moraleja "Sticks and stones may break bones, but words will never hurt you" (Palos y piedras podrán romper huesos, pero las palabras nunca te dañarán). Muertes #Una resortera se empala en los ojos de Petunia, posiblemente provocando su muerte (debatible, ya que Nutty también perdió sus ojos y sobrevivió). #Cuddles y Toothy son aplastados por una roca gigante. Heridas #Cuddles es golpeado en la cabeza por una bellota. #Toothy es golpeado en la cabeza con una piedra. Luego, su ojo izquierdo es golpeado por otra piedra. #El ojo izquierdo de Nutty es derretido por un malvavisco caliente. #The Mole es golpeado en la cabeza por otra piedra. #Si no murió, Petunia perdió sus dos ojos luego de que son empalados por una resortera. #Toothy y Cuddles son aturdidos cuando sus cohces chocan. #Por alguna razón desconocida (posiblemente él mismo), Nutty pierde sus dos ojos. Errores #Toothy y Cuddles pierden sus colas mientras están dentro de los carritos. #El ojo que Nutty está cocinando tiene una pupila con forma de Pac-Man, a pesar de que ninguno de sus ojos las tiene, puesto que uno de sus ojos es verde, y el otro sólo está formado por un punto negro. #Cuddles y Toothy sostienen las resorteras mientras ven que la piedra gigante llega volando, pero en la siguiente escena ya no las tienen. Curiosidades *Este episodio muestra por primera vez un conflicto entre Cuddles y Toothy. *El episodio también se basa en el Campamento de Lazlo, ya que los personajes son animales y su líder también es un alce. *El juego Deadeye Derby está basado en este episodio. *Ésta es la segunda aparición de Nutty en la cuarta temporada. También es la primera vez en la cuarta temporada que él sobrevive. *Éste es el segundo episodio que involucra acampar. El primero es Take a Hike. Curiosamente, todos los personajes de este episodio (excepto The Mole) son del campamento de ese episodio. *Ésta es la segunda vez que un juego y un episodio comparten el mismo vídeo. La primera vez fue con Buns of Steal y Run and Bun. *Ésta es la primera vez que Cuddles protagoniza un episodio, desde su aparición en Can't Stop Coffin. También es la primera vez que protagoniza en la cuarta temporada. *El pájaro es indirectamente responsable por todas las muertes. *Los mismos personajes que fueron secundarios en el episodio A Sight for Sore Eyes son secundarios en este episodio. *Éste es el segundo episodio de la cuarta temporada donde Sniffles sobrevive. *Hay un total de 5 heridas de ojos en este episodio. *Es la primera vez que Nutty sobrevive en un episodio desde su aparición en Something Fishy. *Las muertes de Toothy y Cuddles son similares a la muerte de Disco Bear en As You Wish. *Nutty es el primer personaje en cometer auto-canibalismo al supuestamente comer su ojo confundiendolo con un malvavisco. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Camp Pokeneyeout Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios 2014 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles